The Lost Collar of the Everlasting Cat
by xXDemeter-WillowwitchXx
Summary: Macavity wants something and he's doing anything he can to get it, will he succeed? Sorry its a rubbish summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own 'Cats' or any part of the RUG.**

* * *

'I'm not going to ask you again Demeter!' spat Macavity. 'Where is it?'

'I- I- don't know.' said Demeter close to tears. They were in Macavity's hideout and it was the middle of the night.

'Oh what good are you?' said Macavity and he pushed Demeter onto the floor, she started to cry.

'You know Demeter, after all I've cared for you, I ask for one, ONE little favour and this is how you repay me?' said Macavity.

'You didn't care for me, you just used me, to be your your-, you just used me' said Demeter quietly, but then she lunged at Macavity but he was quicker and he slapped her around the face.

'How dare you talk to me like that?' hissed Macavity. 'You ungrateful slut! Now…… I don't want a word of this to anyone, got it?' said Macavity menacingly.

Demeter nodded, but then she said, 'I hope you burn in hell!'

Macavity laughed. A cold, mirthless laugh.

'I'll see you around' and with that he pushed Demeter out into the cold, night air. Anger and fear burning through her.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Junkyard, everything was normal. The kittens were fawning over the Rum Tum Tugger as usual, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were out, up to their usual mischief and the rest of the felines were relaxing and chatting to each other.

'So Alonzo, had a word with Sillabub yet?' asked Misto.

'I keep trying, but she always around _him_ and her Tugger-obsessed friends!'

They all looked over and the Rum Tum Tugger who was flexing his muscles and the kittens squealed and applauded with delight.

'I guess you'll have to try at this year's ball.' said Munkustrap. 'Hey, Bomba. Have you seen Demeter anywhere?' he asked.

'No I haven't actually, she said she was going out for a walk.' said Bombularina.

'I'd better go and find her, she could be hurt.' said Munkustrap worriedly.

'Hey guys!' shouted Rumpelteazer. 'Look what we've got!' Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer climbed over the fence and into the Junkyard carrying sacks full to the brim with something that glinted in the night sky.

'What have you got this time?' said Skimble sighing.

'Shiny stuff!' said Rumpelteazer excitedly and she pulled out arms of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, everything.

'Yeah, we _borrowed_ it from Lady Green up Regent Street. Cool eh?' said Mungojerrie.

'Won't The Lady realise that almost her entire jewellery collection is missing?' said Bombularina.

'We'll give it back, won't we Mungo?' smiled Rumpelteazer.

'Yeah, coarse! No worries!' said Mungojerrie.

However the Jellicles weren't convinced. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer secretly high-fived, when the rest of the cats weren't looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Munkustrap found Demeter near some up-turned dustbins down an alleyway. She was crying and she had a red gash across her face.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' asked Munkustrap.

'Oh' she said, realising who was there and began frantically wiping the tears from her face.

'Oh nothing, I was er- out for a walk!' said Demeter.

'Seriously, who did this to you?' said Munkustrap as he gestured to the red mark on Demeter's face.

'I- I- c-can't say.' said Demeter trembling.

'Why not? You know we have trust in each other and I'm here to protect you. To see you, to make sure you're ok.' said Munkustrap.

'I know, I know. Its- Its- I'm sorry Munks but I can't say right now.' said Demeter. She started to cry again.

'It's alright Demi' He said hugging her and she snuggled into his fur. 'Look, let's go back to the Junkyard, Mungo and 'Teazer said they'd nick some food out of the kitchens from 'The Ritz'. Posh or what?' He said.

'Yeah.' said Demeter smiling. 'Let's go' and they then walked off together in the moonlight back to the Junkyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Macavity was pacing up and down his den wondering what to do next. He heard a noise and turned. His _friends_ had come back.

'Well?' said Macavity looking at them.

'No sign of it Sir.' said one of his cronies.

'Damn!' said Macavity. 'I can't believe I can't find it! I know it's in this area; all my evidence has leaded me to here. Anubis! Are there any other places we haven't looked yet?' One of his workers scanned through the list he had in his hand.

'Not that I know of.' said Anubis. 'Oh, hang on! We haven't searched the Junkyard yet.'

But Macavity was uncertain, the last time he had been in that junkyard, he had been embroiled in a huge fight and had lost. He wasn't in a hurry to go back there again, but he thought for a second.

'The collar will enable me to become immortal and it has been told that it had been lost on Earth for centuries, it was from the Everlasting Cat itself. Jupiter! Round up the others, we're going to take a walk.'

* * *

**A/N Sorry these chapters are so short! but when I looked back, it didn't make as much sense when I put them into larger chunks!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Junkyard, everyone was chatting and eating. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had managed to steal some food out of the kitchen from 'The Ritz'.

'So you've finally got the kittens away from you then?' said Misto.

'Yeah, but they don't seem to be pleased that I'm sitting with you though, Bomba!' said the Tugger.

'Do you think I should grow my fur like the Tugger's Demeter?... Demeter?' said Munkustrap.

Demeter had suddenly frozen, her emerald eyes fixed on the entrance to the Junkyard. There was a clap of thunder, and then she hissed: 'Macavity!' The Jellicles turned and there was another clash of thunder and everyone fled. The Junkyard was now deserted.

Macavity peered around the fence to the Junkyard. 'I wish it would stop thundering every time I come here.' He said annoyingly. He beckoned his friends forward.

'You know what you've got to find. Now GO!' he shouted. His subordinates spread out, rummaging through boxes and piles of rubbish. They searched and searched, but Macavity couldn't find what he was looking for.

'Sir!' one of his followers had shouted across the threshold to him. Macavity turned.

'Have you found it?' he asked.

No Sir, but I found this gypsy down near the Southside, she might know where the collar is.' said the follower.

'Bring her to me.' said Macavity. He pushed that cat forward. She had scraggy, untidy fur and big, watery eyes.

'What is your name?' he asked the gypsy cat.

'Rosa-le sir, Gypsy Rosa-le.' she said.

'I believe you might know the whereabouts of the lost collar of the Everlasting Cat? You're a gypsy aren't you?' Macavity said.

'Erm…..well.' she said. But in her next sentence she tried to sound more confident.

'Yes, I am but all I know is that the collar has been lost many years; no cat has been able to find It.' she said. Macavity was livid.

'But this is impossible, I've been searching and searching, I know it's here!' said Macavity.

'Yes, all you know is what I only know, the Collar is in this area, but I don't know exactly where it is.' said Rosa-le. But Macavity, however, wanted to know more.

'Do you have any idea where the collar is?' he asked Rosa-le.

'I do not know. No-one knows.' she said. Macavity was about to scream with anger and Rosa-Le could see it in his eyes. Without another word she hurried out of the Junkyard.


	6. Chapter 6

'How come she didn't know where the collar is, but I have been able to collect evidence to suggest it's here. She's meant to be the one knowing the future, or whatever.' Macavity had been thinking about this ever since had got back to his den. He was trying to figure out where the Collar was.

'Maybe someone actually is in possession of the collar, but the gypsy didn't want to tell you.' said Anubis.

'Well,' said one of his allies. 'There is that Old Deuteronomy, leader of the Jellicle Tribe. My idiot of a brother, Quaxo is in the Tribe, according to him, he is the leader. Maybe he might have the collar because he does seem to be connected with the Everlasting Cat. He is the one who chooses the cat to go to the Heaviside layer at the Jellicle Ball.' He said.

'It's worth a try.' perked up another one of Macavity's friends.

'Hmmm…..' said Macavity. 'He is an obvious choice.'

'I heard the other day some cats talking about 'The Jellicle Ball' and that it is tomorrow night when the moon rises. I'm sure Old Deuteronomy will be present.' said Jupiter.

'Excellent! Gather round everyone!' said Macavity

* * *

A/N Again...sorry for the short chapters! 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of the Jellicle Ball. All the Queens were getting ready for the big night.

'Do you think Misto will finally talk to me tonight?' asked Victoria to all her friends.

'Well, you're quite the dancer, I'm sure he'll be falling head-over-heels for you!' said Rumpelteazer. The rest of the kittens then whispered to each other excitedly in the corner. The Queens were also getting ready in Jennyanydot's den.

'Do you think Munkustrap will also finally ask you out tonight?' asked Bombularina.

'I hope so; he's just so shy isn't he? But then again, I'm one to talk!' Demeter said. 'I feel the same way about him as he does to me. I hope he knows that. Anyway, what about you and the Tugger, he has to ask you to dance, he's always in the spotlight!' said Demeter.

'I know!' said Bombularina brushing her already pristine fur. 'He's just so….he seems really full of himself on the outside, but I bet there's a sensitive spot underneath.' She said dreamily.

'Don't get too wound up over him!' said Jennyanydots. 'You ought to be careful.' But she was smiling. Jellylorum however still had a disapproving look on her face.

'Oh no! Look at the time! It'll be starting soon.' said Demeter. When all the felines were ready they headed for the Junkyard, just as the Jellicle moon was rising.

'Hey girls!' said the Tugger walking over to them. Etcetera almost fainted. 'Hey, Bomba, do you want to dance?' asked the Tugger. Bombularina's eyes lit up.

'Of course!' she said and they both walked onto the dance floor. They were the best dancers there, they looked like an item! Demeter then walked over to Rumpelteazer and started talking to her.

'Hi, how's Mungo?' Demeter asked.

'Yeah, he's fine! But he has this massive crush on Etcetera and its sooo cute, he can't find the courage to talk to her!' replied Rumpelteazer.

Demeter laughed. 'So do you have your eye on anyone?' said Demeter.

'I guess Victor is quite cute, but otherwise no. Has Munkustrap asked you out yet?' she asked.

'Not yet.' said Demeter.

'Well guys find it hard to talk to girls they like, just like Mungo! Anyway, want to dance?

'Yeah!' said Demeter and they then went up onto the dance floor to a rather upbeat song.

Time passed. Old Deuteronomy watched over his tribe, positively beaming. The more dances went on, the more the sky darkened. There was always a mating dance near the end of the ball and the music began to play. Demeter was watching all the couples on the dance floor when she hadn't realised Munkustrap had walked over to her.

'Hi! Er……do you want to dance?' he asked tentatively.

'Yeah, sure!' she said. And they walked onto the dance floor together in each others arms. Lots of other cats were also there. Victoria with Misto, Jemima with Alonzo, Bombularina with the Rum Tum Tugger and Rumpelteazer had managed to ask out Victor already!

Macavity was watching all this from behind a skip. He growled when he saw Demeter and Munkustrap dancing together, but he had to focus on the plan he had. Apparently Old Deuteronomy tended to sit on the vicarage wall to laze about and this was presumably the place where his den was. So, Macavity and Co. crept around the back of the Junkyard towards the church.

When they reached the vicarage, there was a bit of a wood and some fields behind them. Eventually, they found where Old Deuteronomy made his home. Inside this den, there was a bed in the centre with a couple of old blankets inside and the rest of the room was strewn with what were Old Deuteronemy's treasures. There were balls of string, empty sachets of cat food and even some battered pockets of cat nip.

'All of you, search the place, I want you to look in every nook and cranny there is, I don't care if you leave the place a mess, just find me that collar!' said Macavity.

They got to work, they tipped over boxes, emptied sacks, but none of them could find the collar. They were just about to give up, when Macavity saw something sparkling underneath a pile of old rugs. He went over to look and he picked it up. A gleaming white cat collar was shining in front of him encrusted with jewels and diamonds. Macavity was sure this was the collar.

'I've found it! Ha! I've found it!' and Macavity jumped for joy. Finally after months of searching, he had found it.

'Why don't you try it on Sir?' said Anubis sheepishly. Macavity hesitated, but he still went to place the collar around his neck. As soon as it touched his throat he dropped it in pain. It had made a red mark around his neck where it had been, he looked at the collar, and it was still shining at him, but motionless. He was confused, why had it burnt him like that? He hadn't expected it to.

'Is there anything wrong sir?' asked one of Macavity's spies.

'No, er, I-, I-' started Macavity.

'-want to know why it burnt you?' said a voice behind him. Macavity turned. Old Deuteronomy was standing in the doorway of his den.

'I think I'll be having that back now.' said Old Deuteronomy smiling. Macavity didn't move.

'The Collar can only be worn by those who didn't mean to find it and not necessarily use it but to keep it as a treasure and a gift. '

'Huh?' said Macavity.

'And also, why does my den look like the Jellicle Junkyard itself?' asked Old Deuteronomy smiling. Nobody spoke.

'Er…we were just….leaving' said Mercranium, another one of Macavity's followers. They ran out of the den and Macavity didn't need telling twice, he still wanted to live up to his lyrics. _'For when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!'_


	8. Chapter 8

The cats back at the Junkyard were all worried. Old Deuteronomy had disappeared for over half an hour, he hadn't done this before. But a huge shadow fell across the Junkyard entrance, Old Deuteronomy had returned! The kittens ran over to him and hugged him. The adult felines also walked over. Mungojerrie bowed low to him and asked, 'Where have you been Old Deuteronomy?'

'Oh, no-where special, I just had to retrieve something!' said Old Deuteronomy. The kittens looked at each other confused, but then shrugged and went back to telling Old Deuteronomy what happened while he was gone at the Ball. It was nearly dawn and most of the cats were going back to there own dens and houses, Demeter, Rumpelteazer and Sillabub headed back to their dens talking about Mungojerrie and Etcetera dancing together at the Ball. They turned a corner and they ran straight into Macavity.

Demeter had to force Rumpelteazer back from launching herself at Macavity, Sillabub hissed at him and Demeter stood there, glaring at him.

'I saw you dancing with that tabby bloke today, a little boring for you, Demi?' said Macavity raising his eyebrows.

'Actually, he's the kindest tom I've ever met; he treats me with respect, unlike you. Why, are you jealous?' said Demeter.

'Why would I be jealous of Him? At least I have more striking looks.' said Macavity posing.

'But Munks is more intellectual, you don't care about a girls personality, you just care about her appearance.' said Demeter.

'Are you saying I'm shallow?' said Macavity stepping forwards.

'Yeah, I am!' said Demeter and she slapped Macavity around the face. He stepped back in shock, he made to swipe at Demeter but, he then was pummelled with rubbish from some near-by bins, thrown by Rumpelteazer and Sillabub.

They cheered when Macavity ran around the corner covered head to foot in garbage hands over his head for cover.

'I don't think he'll want to see us for a long time!' said Sillabub.

'Yeah, good throws you two!' said Demeter. Rumpelteazer flexed her muscles.

'Yep, I've still got it' she said, and they all walked round the corner where Macavity had run from them, back to their homes by the light of the Jellicle Moon.

THE END!!!

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I wasn't quite sure on the ending because I had only planned it in rough, but I hope you like it all the same...Please review!** **The characters in the last chapter were written for Julia and La!**


End file.
